Confusion
by JKWilliams
Summary: Hermione is finding that she has feelings for a certain best friend. But he has feelings for someone else. How will she deal?


Well I got the idea for this out of the blue, and this is just the first chapter. I have to finish one of my old stories before I can work on this, but that is almost done. I hope I got all the details right, and it reads a little choppy, but please tell me what you think.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron sighed. I didn't know what was wrong with him. Usually he was so cute and cheerful but today he wasn't so cheerful. I looked at Harry quizzically and he gave me an 'I'll tell you about it later' look. So I returned to my book. It was a very interesting book, about ....  
  
  
  
  
He sighed again ... I looked up at him and his eyes were downtrodden and looking at the floor. The three of us were supposed to be enjoying a Saturday together in the common room, but Ron wasn't complying. I was getting tired of him being like this today. Usually he was so talkative about how wonderful life was and all about Kate, his girlfriend, and how beautiful and caring she was.   
  
  
  
  
At first it had been a shock, learning about his girlfriend. I had gone with my parents, who had been very busy all summer, to Platform 9 3/4 to catch the train to Hogwarts. I was excited because we were starting a new year. My summer had been the most boring, especially in comparison to the previous year and the world cup. Of course I hadn't gone with Viktor Krum to his home, because my parents would never have allowed it. It was one thing to spend part of the summer with Ron and his family, but quite a different thing all together to spend in another country with a virtual stranger.  
  
  
  
  
I had pushed my cart up to the train and looked around the platform for my friends. I was the first one there, but that wasn't unusual. I was extremely excited that this year was starting because I wanted more than anything for us to get on with our normal lives at Hogwarts. The situation with Voldemort had left me feeling uneasy during the summer, and I had nothing to keep my mind off of it. I had received letters from both Harry and Ron at the beginning of the summer, telling me various things. But then after Harry had gone to spend the rest of the summer with Ron at the Burrow, I had received no letters from either of them. I had chalked it up to them being boys and being busy, but it still concerned me.   
  
  
  
Keeping my eyes peeled, I searched the platform once again and finally spotted a big group of red heads heading my way. I waved and tried to get their attention, and managed to get Harry's attention. He had run over to me and winked and then gotten on the train. I frowned. I didn't know what was going on. Then I glanced to where Harry had been standing and I saw Ron, but he wasn't alone. There was a girl, with long red hair with him. Mind you, she wasn't red headed like the Weasleys. No, she had a more auburn color to her hair. I was in shock ... you see the problem wasn't necessarily the girl, but what she was doing. She was making out with Ron right on the platform. In fact it was a wonder either of them could get a breath out.   
  
  
  
I had been taken aback. I didn't know where this had come from. It was like looking at a complete stranger. After that, I did not even have to ask questions about her. I had found out her name was Kate and that Ron was completely in love with her. Kate loved Ron as well. 'Kate, Kate, Kate' was all I heard for months on end. I realized during those months that it hurt me to see him with her. I mean, hell, they didn't see each other much at all. They just talked by way of Owling each other. But they were in love.   
  
  
  
  
They had met during the summer when Ron had been visiting his uncle's house, and she had stuck with him since then. It was sickening how mushy he was over her. I didn't have much of an opinion of her since I had never really met her. I didn't really care to meet her. But Ron assured me that we would be the best of friends. This was why he hadn't owled me the last part of the summer. Because Kate had been at the Burrow.   
  
  
  
  
  
But now things were different. Just the night before Ginny and I had been talking and I was saying something about Ron. She just grinned at me.   
  
  
  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
  
  
  
I just stared at her.  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? It's like Im meeting a stranger and having to reacquaint myself with him."  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, all you talk about is Ron. It's Ron this, and Ron that. I can tell that you like him."  
  
  
  
  
I frowned. Maybe that was what was going on. I hated to even hear the name Kate now, but I had never realized it until now. I DID like RON! I thought about it for a minute. Leave it me to have a crush on someone that was taken. That was why I couldn't like him .....  
  
  
  
  
"I might have a slight crush, Ginny, but that all ends now. I can't like someone who has a serious girlfriend. Its just not in my nature."  
  
  
  
  
"Well we could take care of that. All you have to do is knock his socks off ..."  
  
  
  
  
I grinned, "As tempting as it is, I could never like a guy who is in love with another girl. I mean really ..." I was resigned to my morals. That was the end to that infatuation. And since I found it here, and had an excuse to nip it in the bud early, it wouldn't be a problem like so many things in the past had been.   
  
  
  
  
Ron sighed again and I was brought out of my thoughts. I mean, this was getting ridiculous. What was he sighing about? "Ron, what is the matter? Your acting like Kate just dumped you, or your best friend died ...."  
  
  
  
  
That was it, he turned red and glared at me and then stormed out of the common room. I looked at him like he had gone crazy and then looked at Harry. He had a look on his face like he was going to take my head off.  
  
  
  
  
"Good going, Hermione. Kate did dump him. She sent him a letter this morning at breakfast. She's going out with another guy. I mean ... why don't you pour salt in his wound or something ..." And with that he stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
I just sat in my chair, completely in shock. I felt terrible for Ron, but I couldn't help but think ... Just last night I had said that I could never fall for someone who had a girlfriend ... and the next day - he didn't have a girlfriend .... was fate telling me something? 


End file.
